Meeting the Future Twist
by The May Waters
Summary: The Marauder Era had just finished reading the Harry Potter books. Guess who shows up! Harry Potter and his family friends go back and visit the Marauder era, what can ensue? Plus, the might've brought a few more guests than expected. Random mash of different things. Rated T. ONE SHOT


Title: Meet the Future Twist

Summary: The Marauder Era had just finished reading the Harry Potter books. Guess who shows up! Harry Potter and his family + friends go back and visit the Marauder era, what can ensue? Plus, the might've brought a few more guests than expected. Random mash of different things. Rated T: because of the music.

Written By: May Reach

Rating: T

Characters: Marauders Era, Harry Potter Generation, Next Generation

* * *

"The only question I have now is: what are their middle names?" Lily sighed placing her chin on her hand.

"That's your only question?" Sirius asked shocked staring at Lily.

"I'm wondering what's behind that screen." James told them staring at the large white screen which still stretched across the front of the Great Hall.

"Well, I believe you are about to find out."A male voice reverberated around the room. "Hit it."

Music suddenly began playing and lights flashed around the room, the screen lighting up and showing a masculine profile. They could hear him beginning his song, but the curtain didn't rise until he started singing the first verse. There stood a man with strikingly blue hair. There was a band behind him; it was made of four boys. The one bore a striking resemblance to James Potter while the others appeared to be his friends. There were two of them on guitars, both electric, a man on drums, and the final on a keyboard. The one who looked like James worked the electric guitar with amazing skill.

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = m5MPxz - 8e6A (remove spaces)

Once the song was over a large light board lit up shining a name down on the crowd: TEDDY REMUS LUPIN! Remus' eyes widened comically as he stared at the punk boy, he did have some similarities to Remus' build. Soon after the boy exited the stage a second song begun; this time it was a beautiful young woman. She had blond hair and seemed to just pull the crowd in with her charm. The board behind her shined the name: VICTOIRE WEASLEY LUPIN! She walked off stage and launched herself into the arms of the blue haired boy pressing a kiss to his mouth.

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = cg8k2OkR4qc (remove spaces)

Another girl took the stage; she greatly resembled the girl before her. Her song was a bit strange at the beginning, but everyone ended up enjoying it. The name for her was: DOMINIQUE (Dom-i-neek) WEASLEY!

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = diJEj5ttdRk (remove spaces)

The next song was a duet between a red haired young boy with the same charm and a smaller girl with black hair. The names for the pair were: LOUIS WEASLEY AND ANTHEA STAR!

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = phUU47nxgKY (remove spaces)

The fifth act appeared to be the mother of the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th acts. She sang an upbeat song which had many people dancing and blushing at a few of the lyrics. FLEUR DELACOUR WEASLEY!

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = 6WP43WfbXTU (remove spaces)

The sixth must have been Fleur's husband; considering he had scars across his face which seemed similar enough to the books they had just finished reading. BILL WEASLEY!

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = XAQn3AAfOjk (remove spaces)

The seventh act was an older man who had the air of a slight pervert. He looked like the stockier version of the man before him and so the crowd guessed he was the brother of the other man. CHARLIE WEASLEY!

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = BpypkvZjJiI (remove spaces)

The next girl none of the crowd could recognize, but she must be a part of the same family. She had a nice singing voice and the song was quite funny the crowd enjoyed it. LUCY WEASLEY!

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = d0DfyAIkGw0 (remove spaces)

The ninth person to perform looked as though she could be the older sister to the girl before. MOLLY WEASLEY II!

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = 0SIeXCV _ 0jg (remove spaces)

This woman must be their mother, according to her age. She sung a half romantic song which had some of the girls "awing" at the sweetness. AUDREY WEASLEY!

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = ULkONQkSVa8 (remove spaces)

This man wore Horn-rimmed glasses and his stance suggested many days behind an office desk. Most of the audience could guess who this man was; his name only confirmed their suspicions. PERCY WEASLEY!

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = MONasyxJ1BY (remove spaces)

The twelfth act was a darker skinned girl with dark brunette hair; she resembled some of the other family, but not much. Her name: ROXANNE WEASLEY!

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = AByfaYcOm4A (remove spaces)

The boy was obviously her older brother, though his skin was not as dark and his hair leaned more towards the Weasley red. His song characterized his playboy attitude. FRED WEASLEY II!

: / / www . you tube watch ? v = YUJP9Zt5ZaE (remove spaces)

This woman had to be the mother. She was dark skinned with long ebony locks. She was very pretty and her song seemed like a companion to her daughters. ANGELINA JOHNSON WEASLEY!

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = D3h - lLj3xv4 (remove spaces)

The father looked like a Weasley and he had an ear missing. The crowd laughed at the beginning of his song immediately recognizing this man as the last half of the Weasley Twins. He had a huge grin on his face, his song also a companion to his sons. FORGE WEASLEY, sorry GEORGE WEASLEY! The crowd was in hysterics at this point.

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = HgsIRWHx1j0 (remove spaces)

It was another duet, by how many people had gone before the crowd guessed it was getting closer to the big reveal. This was a smaller red head with a large grin. He was holding the hand of a brunette girl who seemed a bit nervous about performing, but he led her out. She began to warm up a bit, only concentrating on the boy next to her. HUGO WEASLEY AND SAMANTHA CORONER!

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = ubBdvwqimDw (remove spaces)

Another duet followed this one and the crowd was shocked at the blond boy on stage. He was an almost exact copy of Lucius Malfoy who was well known as a Death Eater at this point. He was with a bushy haired, brunette girl and they were singing like it was nothing at all. Anyone could guess this couple might be in love with each other. ROSE WEASLEY AND SCORPIUS MALFOY!

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = Ix5z1bRz4Sc (remove spaces)

This must be a family of duets. The boy who looked like James Potter started out with some whistling, receiving a thumbs up from the older ginger who had taken the stage. It was a very entertaining song, if not a bit suggestive and his wife seemed to have no complaints. She kissed him gently at the end of the song, egging on the cheering crowd. The boy let a cat call rip, the boys in the band around him breaking into laughter as well. RON WEASLEY AND HERMIONE GRANGER WEASLEY!

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = 9Vz5HBbRH4M (remove spaces)

It was then on someone they didn't know. She was a red head but didn't seem to be related to any of the people before her. She had a nice singing voice and seemed like a sweet girl. EMILY CREEVEY!

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = R - lJSqYJrtM (remove spaces)

Another girl with no resemblance to the family performed after her. Before she started singing James 2 let a cat call escape making her glare at him. He merely grinned in her direction with a slight wink, the boy next to him punching his shoulder lightly.

"I hope she isn't that boy's Lily, I'd feel sorry for her." Lily commented making James give her a strange look.

"Something wrong with that?" He teased.

"Everything," Lily whispered back with a giggle.

Everyone enjoyed the girl's song and the song seemed to penetrate the room to its fullest. She had captured everyone's hearts with this one song. CARNATION SMITH!

www . you tube watch ? v = LS0zMzjAB9A (remove spaces)

The next song was yet another duet and a big shocker as well. The girl bore a strong resemblance to Lily Evans, except for the eyes. She was wearing a top which hung off her left shoulder, revealing the freckly flesh. The boy next to her seemed to be a reincarnated Severus Snape as well and they sung a beautiful song Lily herself never would've thought to sing. It was very suggestive and the couple shared an intimate hug at the end of the song. LILY LUNA POTTER AND SEPTIMUS SCORE!

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = sIjkVn _ ro0g (remove spaces)

The boy after her had the characteristic Potter black hair, with just as much mess. He wore no glasses, but he had bright green eyes which the audience associated only with Lily Evans. He looked just like the guitar boy on stage; they even shared in a small argument before he began his song. He had a very funny song, which was also extremely romantic and Emily cheered loudly for him from the side of the stage. ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!

"It's him!" Lily whispered with wide eyes.

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = bBqCaIkW6F0 (remove spaces)

The four boys moved forward to take the stage after the shock wave was over. Albus tossed the boy a microphone stand, which he caught with one hand. It took them a bit to move their set forwards, but once it was in place they began their song. It was a cheerful song full of love, and the main boy seemed to never take his eyes off the girl he had wolf whistled at earlier. The boys around him appeared to be his best friends and joined in, or sung their own verses throughout. They were a very good band and the drum cover was pulled away to reveal their name. It was also shining above them on the large light board. JAMES SIRIUS POTTER & THE MEN! JAKE GREEN, RICK CANIS, AND STAVROS CARTER!

"That name, the boy is doomed." Remus muttered banging his head several times on the table while James and Sirius gave the boy and standing ovation. Lily had to finally pull James back into his seat.

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = mvb9WDD9Z3U (remove spaces)

The boys moved back, the extra equipment being moved to the side as courtesy. This red haired woman would be their mother for sure, her song was very upbeat. The song fit the woman's style and it had a really cool choreographed dance. They could guess who she might be and it fit her perfectly. GINNY WEASLEY POTTER!

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = n - D1EB74Ckg (remove spaces)

"We all have both light and dark inside us; what matters is the part we choose to act on. ~Sirius Black," It was a male voice and it seemed to echo out around the hall. There was an explosion of smoke and confetti, the music started and a large box with open sides descended from the ceiling. On it was a tall man with round glasses, bright green eyes, with a lightning bolt scar above his right eye. He was grinning largely as he began to sing a song about war, depicting his life in every aspect. He moved out of the box and to the front of the stage. His eyes tearing up only slightly; at the end there was an explosion of many things. Fireworks, light bulbs, confetti, smoke, and every party item ever made. HARRY JAMES POTTER!

"Hey Hogwarts, mum, dad," He said into the microphone; the hall exploded into cheers and applause. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus had burst into tears as they stared at the boy up on the stage. Their hearts filling with happiness, even Severus was amazed at the sight of this seemingly ordinary boy.

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = DFBzZfxkWUg (remove spaces)

After the fireworks and confetti had died down, James II ran up to Harry and seemed to ask him something. His daughter quickly followed, he turned to Albus II who shook his head no and then James II seemed to beg and he conferred with Lily II and she seemed to accept the situation. The crowd looked extremely confused, but Harry approached the microphone.

"Lily and James want to perform a couple more songs, so they're going to give you a couple more songs before we move on. Here you go Lils," Harry gestured for Lily to move forward and she did with a big smile on her face.

"Hi I'm Lily, and this song is for Septimus." She seemed to blush slightly but James began to play and so she followed suit with her singing.

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = 3xbcz7c2E6c (remove spaces)

James II's band moved back forward.

"Hey Hogwarts, we're James Potter & the Men," the kid paused looking to the boy on his right. "I swear Joke, I'm going to call it Me & the Men."

"No, you have to say James Potter & the Men." He had a large grin on his face, James II shook his head.

"You only like it because I have to say my own name."

"'Course he does James, since when did you become an idiot?" It was the boy on his left.

"Shut it Rick."

Once re-set up they began a deep rock sounding song which seemed to shake the very foundation of Hogwarts. Jake took the first verse, Rick the second, and James II third.

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = kVR _ 492W32c (remove spaces)

The song was very well written and fit the theme of their minds. Harry only shook his head in laughter, a smile plastered on his face, and an arm wrapped gently around Ginny. It was soon after they began their second song, which proclaimed love for whatever girl the boys may fancy. James II calling out to Carnation specifically; Jake laughing at him through the microphone at the end of the song; James II flipped his friend off only making him laugh harder.

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = Y1LiykRmCzY (remove spaces)

"Now that that's over," Harry retook the stage, a large smile on his face. "We have a few more people to bring out; they didn't want to sing so we didn't force them. Please welcome, Mum and Dad, or Molly and Arthur Weasley. Luna Scamander, her husband Rolf Scamander, their twins Lorcan and Lysander. Neville Longbottom, his wife Hannah, with their children Helena, Ernie, Frank and Alice. Finally, Draco and Astoria Malfoy."

"Potter, why am I last?" Draco asked walking out with the rest and putting an arm around Harry.

"Figured you'd be the biggest shock of them all, better to put you last," Harry grinned at the blond man and he shook his head.

"Of course, you never change do you Harry?"

"Never, I have no reason to Draco." Harry chuckled.

"Oi Ron," Draco called over, the red head resisted the urge to glare.

"Yes?"

"You owe me ten galleons." Draco said walking over to the man.

"Why?" Ron glared down at him, Hermione pulling back on his arm.

"You bet your daughter would never fall for my son, while I bet it would happen. It happened."

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron growled.

"Here you go Draco; he wouldn't allow me to put in my bet. I agreed with your assessment." Hermione said stepping in front of Ron and giving him the gold.

"It seems mothers do know best." Draco winked at her in teasing.

"It does seem that way," Hermione agreed a smile gracing her features.

"I know this looks odd, but once the war was over Draco became a Healer at St. Mungo's and we befriended him. He's a really great guy, trust me." Harry explained to the silent crowd.

"Ah yes, our school grudge." Draco rubbed the side of his nose.

"I'm sure you're wondering what houses we're all in, well more our kids, so we have a few songs to explain. Each song is for one of the four houses and those of us who are in that house will be singing it. We're going to start with Slytherin, then go to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and finally Gryffindor."

A few people stepped forward from the ranks, Lily II, Septimus, Lorcan, Ernie, Draco, and Astoria all took the stage to sing the Slytherin song. The Marauders stared in slight horror at the sight of Lily II among them.

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = _ 2izAotP9go (remove spaces)

There were several cries of indignation at the Slytherin song, Lily II was laughing so hard she had to lean on Septimus for help. He wrapped an arm around the girls' waist and carried her off stage. There was NO WAY Slytherin was the best at Quidditch! Helena, Hannah, Roxanne, Lucy, Louis, and Anthea took the stage for the Hufflepuff portion.

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = gOxwo8TUQok (remove spaces)

At the end of the song the Hufflepuff's were cheering loudly at the song. They were proud to be Hufflepuff's and nothing could change it. As the Ravenclaw's took the stage, another shock shook the room. Albus Severus was among the Ravenclaw's. The group consisted of Albus II, Molly II, Rose, Scorpius, Luna, Lysander, Rolf, Audrey, Dominique, Frank, and Emily.

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = XcJ8 - qMd400 (remove spaces)

Several houses were a bit offended by the Ravenclaw song, but it was funny all the same. Albus II was hanging over the shoulders of Scorpius and Rose with a big grin on his face. The Gryffindor bunch was much larger than any of the other groups. It consisted of everyone who had not been on stage before: Carnation, James, Jake, Rick, Stavros, Harry, Ginny, Hugo, Ron, Hermione, Fred II, George, Angelina, Percy, Charlie, Victoire, Teddy, Bill, Fleur, Alice II, Neville, Molly, and Arthur.

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = HGjVXzI2g4M & list = PLKV _ Srsq0W1mkuOqf4fx - CJu1Tx6wZz1f & index = 20 (remove spaces)

"Now you know which houses we are in, we can move on." Harry announced as the rest filed off the stage. "There are a few musicals, three in fact which were made about the series. They are so incorrect and make fun of basically every single person who was ever featured in the books. It has got to be the funniest things my family has ever seen and we constantly act them out. We know the parts and music by heart, the music will be provided by several people in the band pit on stage, it may be constantly rotating though so we can have leeway for various parts. So, we'll be performing these musicals for your enjoyment. Be warned, there are a few choice words, suggestive actions, and try not to be insulted by your portrayal. This was written by an American play company and we will be performing it just as they performed it. Which means Draco will be played by a girl because their Draco was played by a girl. It's quite hilarious. We also have to be extremely careful with wands, because we do shoot some dangerous spells. We have fake wands for ourselves which we've tested thoroughly. They won't shoot any accidental spells and we're keeping our real wands safe because it would be disastrous if something went wrong. A program will be issued out to all of you shortly. We will just be setting up the stage."

The white screen descended and there was a clattering as everyone moved behind it to put on costumes and set up the stage. A program appeared in front of everyone at their respective tables and they scanned through the casting.

* * *

**_A Very Potter Musical_**

**Cast (In order of appearance):**

Harry Potter- Harry Potter

Ron Weasley- Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger- Hermione Weasley

Ginny Weasley- Ginny Potter

Lavender Brown- Roxanne Weasley

Ravenclaw Girl- Rose Weasley

Cho Chang- Victoire Lupin

Cedric Diggory- Teddy Lupin

Neville Longbottom- Neville Longbottom

Crabbe- Lucy Weasley

Goyle- Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy- Lily Luna Potter

Albus Dumbledore- Albus Severus Potter

Severus Snape- Septimus Score

Professor Quirrell- Charlie Weasley

Voldemort- Bill Weasley

Dragon (manned by)- Lily Luna Potter, Victoir Lupin, and Teddy Lupin

Pansy- Alice Longbottom II

Death Eaters- Fleur Weasley, George Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Lucy Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Louis Weasley, Teddy Lupin

Bellatrix Lestrange- Fleur Weasley

Newspaper Reporters- Louis Weasley, James Sirius Potter, Jake Green, and Hugo Weasley

Fudge (Minister of Magic)- Teddy Lupin

Treat Giving Band Member- James Sirius Potter

Rumbleroar- Hugo Weasley

Threatened Band Member- Rick Canis

Dementor- Rose Weasley

**Musical Numbers:**

Goin' Back To Hogwarts

Different As Can Be

Ginny's Song

Harry

Different As Can Be (Reprise)

The Dragon Song

Ginny's Song (Reprise)

Granger Danger

To Dance Again

Pigfarts, Pigfarts

Missing You

Not Alone

Voldemort is Goin' Down

Not Alone/Goin' Back To Hogwarts (Reprise)

**_A Very Potter Sequel_**

**Cast (In Order of Appearance):**

Lucius Malfoy- Draco Malfoy

Yaxley- Fred Weasley II

Various Death Eaters- Roxanne Weasley, Louis Weasley, Molly Weasley II, Hugo Weasley II, Jake Green, Emily Creevey, Carnation Smith, Dominique Weasley, Alice Longbottom II, Frank Longbottom II, Ernie Longbottom, Rick Canis, Stavros Carter, Albus Severus Potter, James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin, Percy Weasley, Audrey Weasley, snf Astoria Malfoy

Guard- Ernie Longbottom

Harry Potter- Harry Potter

Molly Weasley- Molly Weasley

Bill Weasley- Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley- Charlie Weasley

Percy Weasley- Percy Weasley

Fred Weasley- Fred Weasley II

George Weasley- George Weasley

Arthur Weasley- Arthur Weasley

Ron Weasley- Ron Weasley

Ginny Weasley- Ginny Potter

Seamus Finnigan- Frank Longbottom II

Dean Thomas- Roxanne Weasley

Neville Longbottom- Neville Longbottom

Cho Chang- Victoire Lupin

Rita Skeeter- Fleur Weasley

Remus Lupin- Rick Canis

Trolley Lady- Angelina Weasley

Severus Snape- Septimus Score

Sorting Hat- George Weasley

Scarfy- George Weasley

Draco Malfoy- Lily Luna Potter

Goyle- Draco Malfoy

Crabbe- Lucy Weasley

Albus Dumbledore- Albus Severus Potter

Dolores Umbridge- Bill Weasley

Hedwig- Rose Weasley

Body Shop Worker- Emily Creevey

Crying Girl- Roxanne Weasley

Werewolf (Vampire! Lol)- James Sirius Potter and Teddy Lupin

Firenze- Hugo Weasley

James Potter- James Sirius Potter

Lily Potter- Lily Luna Potter

Sirius Black- Jake Green

Dolores Umbridge Mama- Louis Weasley

Peter Pettigrew- Stavros Carter

Dementors- James Sirius Potter, Jake Green, Rick Canis, Stavros Carter, Lily Luna, George Weasley, Septimus Score, Angelina Weasley, Fred Weasley II, Emily Creevey, Carnation Smith, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasely, and Hugo Weasley

Past Harry Potter- Albus Severus Potter

Past Ron Weasley- Hugo Weasley

Past Hermione Granger- Rose Weasley

Past Draco Malfoy- Emily Creevey

Luna Lovegood- Luna Scamander

**Musical Numbers:**

Not Over Yet

Harry Freakin' Potter

To Have a Home

Hermione Can't Draw

The Coolest Girl

Gettin' Along

Let the Games Begin

Those Voices

Guys like Potter

Stutter

No Way

Days of Summer

Goin' Back To Hogwarts (Reprise)

**_A Very Potter Senior Year_**

**Cast (In Order of Appearance):**

Luna Lovegood- Luna Scamander

Neville Longbottom- Neville Longbottom

Death Eaters- Hugo Weasley, Fred Weasley II, Molly Weasley II, Dominique Weasley

Fenrir Greyback- Teddy Lupin

Ron Weasley- Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger (Prettier Version)- Hermione Granger (Slightly Altered Appearance)

Harry Potter- Harry Potter

Wizard Cops- Louis Weasley and Septimus Score

Kingsley Shacklebolt- Fred Weasley II

Alastor Moody/Barty Crouch Jr.- Charlie Weasley

Molly Weasley- Molly Weasley

Ginny Weasley- Ginny Potter

Charlie Weasley- Charlie Weasley

Fleur Weasley- Fleur Weasley

Bill Weasley- Bill Weasley

Percy Weasley- Percy Weasley

Arthur Weasley- Arthur Weasley

Fred Weasley (Ghost)- Fred Weasley II

George Weasley- George Weasley

Professor McGonagall- James Sirius Potter

Draco Malfoy- Lily Luna Potter

Seamus Finnigan- Frank Longbottom II

Dean Thomas- Roxanne Weasley

Colin Creevey- Jake Green

Cho Chang- Victoire Lupin

Goyle- Draco Malfoy

Trolley Lady- Angelina Weasley

Gilderoy Lockhart- Rick Canis

Gilderoy's Show Girls- Molly Weasley II, Rose Weasley, Emily Creevey, Carnation Smith, and Lucy Weasley

Moaning Myrtle- Charlie Weasley

Tom Riddle/Voldemort- Bill Weasley

Mrs. Cole- Audrey Weasley

Albus Dumbledore- Albus Severus Potter

Lucius Malfoy- Draco Malfoy

Bellatrix Lestrange- Fleur Weasley

Other Slytherin- Fred Weasley II

Background Singers- James Sirius Potter, Jake Green, Rick Canis, Stavros Carter, Emily Creevey, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter

Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Girls- Molly Weasley II and Rose Weasley

Snake Voice- Jake Green

Madam Pomfrey- Molly Weasley

Nearly Headless Nick- Septimus Score

Lavender Brown- Roxanne Weasley

Headless Horseman- Albus Severus Potter

Grey Lady- Emily Creevey

Aragog- George Weasley

Spider Children- Rose Weasley, Carnation Smith, Emily Creevey

Hagrid- Teddy Lupin

Thoms Riddle- Scorpius Malfoy

Mary Riddle- Rose Weasley

Tom Riddle- Albus Severus Potter

Snake Controller- Jake Green

Basilisk- Rick Canis, Stavros Carter, George Weasley, and Septimus Score

Hannah Abbott- Hannah Longbottom

Construction Worker/Albus Dumbledore- Albus Severus Potter

James Potter- James Sirius Potter

Sirius Black- Jake Green

Remus Lupin- Rick Canis

Lily Potter- Lily Luna Potter

Cedric Diggory- Teddy Lupin

Severus Snape- Septimus Score

Scarfy- George Weasley

Sorting Hat- George Weasley

Albus Scarfy Potter- Albus Severus Potter

Little Girl- Emily Creevey

Quirrell- Charlie Weasley

**Musical Numbers:**

This Is the End

Senior Year

Gilderoy

Always Dance

When You Have To Go All the Way Home

Get In My Mouth

Tonight This School Is Mine

When I Was…

I'm Just a Sidekick

Everything Ends

Goin' Back to Hogwarts (Reprise)

Days of Summer (Reprise)

Goin' Back To Hogwarts (Reprise)

* * *

The music started and the stage screen lit up showing the first title: A VERY POTTER MUSICAL. The screen then came up to reveal Harry sitting alone in a spot light on a Hogwarts trunk.

By the time the musical rolled around to the Yule Ball everyone was rolling in their seats with laughter. Every character was so well portrayed in a different light, how could it not be funny? Many admitted the language could've been better, but it was still great. They all enjoyed Albus and Severus on stage, as well as Draco and the Golden Trio. Ginny had even reached their hearts with her own skill and solo song. The music was well written and seemed to express major moments in the war, which would be waged while Harry was attending Hogwarts. What made it even funnier was the fact most of the events were jumbled together in a heap and Harry was only portrayed as a twelve year old kid through it all.

Once they reached the point where they brought out James and Lily in the second musical, tears were flooding some of the eyes of those in the Great Hall. They were laughing when Severus and Lucius had a flashback memory moment because of how perfect the song was. A distraction came at this point as Harry stumbled out from behind the curtain, apparently having been pushed. He was mocking the song as he attempted to go back behind the curtain, but was held back by a hand. Eventually he was back behind the curtain, laughing.

The third musical was pretty hilarious and the favorite songs were among _Tonight This School is Mine, When I Was, I'm Just a Sidekick, _and _Everything Ends._ They enjoyed the depth of characters in the third one and even appreciated the humor which came from Lily being "married" to Cedric Diggory. Even the portrayal of Severus had people on their feet cheering and clapping in ecstasy. They loved how it was no longer Albus Severus but Albus Scarfy. Once all three were over everyone took the stage and bowed for the crowd, laughter resonating around the room.

The sound died down and Harry turned to the Gryffindor table.

"Does the Gryffindor Quidditch Team care to play a friendly game against my handmade team?" Harry asked suddenly turning towards the spot where James I was sitting.

"HECK YES!" He exclaimed jumping up, Sirius at his side.

"Perfect, my team will be," Harry turned to his family, many hopeful faces staring up at him. "I'm Seeker, Ginny you're a chaser, Ron you're our Keeper, Lily you'll be a Beater, James you're a Chaser. Um… Jake you'll be the other beater. Should I choose Septimus or Scorpius as our third chaser?"

"Septimus!" Lily exclaimed hanging off her dad's arm in excitement.

"Alright, alright; come on Septimus," Harry waved the boy forward hopping down from the stage with his Quidditch team. Harry waved his wand and they were suddenly wearing white Quidditch robes with gold trimming. Seven brooms zoomed into each of their hands as they headed towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"Come on everyone, to the Quidditch Pitch!" Someone called. James' team ran to the field to change into their Quidditch gear since they didn't have the liberty of waving their wands and changing their clothes. Harry's team was waiting on the side lines.

"You know how to do this, right guys?"

"Yeah, we've done these plays a million times at the Burrow." James II snorted in slight annoyance.

"Don't get cocky James," Harry scolded. There a tumultuous cheering as James' Gryffindor team made their way onto the field. Professor McGonagall came out onto the field with the Quidditch box to start the game. George was sitting by the Microphone to commentate the match. He gave Harry a thumbs up.

"Already on the pitch is Harry James Potter's team, looks as though their doing small air spectacular." Sure enough Harry and his family plus friends had mounted their brooms and were zooming around the pitch. Harry shot up into the air and then hurtled himself at the ground with wicked speed. Harry flipped himself upside down and shot up from the ground two inches before hitting it. He had a huge grin on his face and James II passed by giving him a high five. Lily had let out a scream as Harry pelted to the ground. Harry swooped up into the air on his broom and the rest of his team fell into a formation behind him. As the swooped a foot off the ground Harry stood up on his broom his feet balancing precariously on the thin wooden handle. He stuck both hands up in the air and let out a loud whoop. He sat back down on the broom and prepared himself high above the crowd for the start of the game.

"By George he has flying skills!" George joked into the mic. Harry shook his head. The Gryffindor team took their positions on the field as well. Harry smiled down at his dad.

"For the sake of keeping track of everyone with the same freaking last name! James Potter will be called Potter, James Sirius Potter will be James, Lily Luna Potter will be Lily, Harry James Potter will be Harry, and Ginny Potter will be Ginny." The crowd laughed at his exasperation over the same name, Harry prepared himself.

"A clean game kids!" Molly warned as she opened the trunk to release the balls. Lily waved with her bat ready to beat those bludgers around. The bludgers escaped and then the snitch, it flew around the seeker's heads a few times before disappearing. Then the quaffle was in the air and everyone collided together in a giant spectacle. Ginny came out on top as she soared towards the Gryffindors goal post; the ball flew through the air and in the hoop. Harry cheered.

"The Future team has gained a ten point lead on Gryffindor!"

The game raged on, the future team was fifty points ahead of the Gryffindor team. Lily swooped up and whacked a bludger before it could hit her dad. Harry nodded at her until he heard the thunk of the bludger.

"Potter has been hit by the bludger hit by Lily!" Harry looked down to see his father holding his stomach as he struggle to get air.

"Do you think he's okay?" Harry asked.

"Don't know." Then Lily flew off. James I managed to catch his breath then flew back off, attempting to take the quaffle from Ginny.

"It seems as though the Gryffindor seeker has spotted the snitch!" George called out. Harry spun and rocketed after the Gryffindor seeker.

He gained quite quickly on the older model brooms and was soon passing the seeker up. He reached his arm out and closed his hand around the small golden ball. The crowd roared in approval. Harry raised the snitch in his right hand and flew down to the grassy landing. Ginny ran across the grass, leaping into Harry's arms, and giving him a congratulatory kiss. Harry looked up when there was a sharp gasp from the crowd. James Sirius was doing a lap on his broom balancing on one hand.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" Harry roared his face completely red. The whole stadium went silent within a matter of moments.

"I'm fine dad, see?" James II was obviously trying to show off, but not for long.

James II slipped and was plummeting to the ground. Harry was on his broom in a matter of seconds and swooping upward. He caught James' hand in his as he passed, nearly pulling his sons arm out of its socket.

"Ow!" James cried out. Harry lowered them both to the ground. Ginny, Albus, Lily, and surprisingly Carnation rushed him. The broom gently floating to the ground.

"I told you to get down here and then because of your own idiocy you nearly died!" Harry yelled.

"I was just-"

"You were just showing off?" Harry looked much like an angered hornet. "You're always just trying to show off, no matter how close you come to death. Is that what you want? To die because of some idiotic mistake?"

"I-I'm sorry." James II looked particularly down trodden.

"You never think before you do anything." Harry growled; James II stared at his tennis shoes in shame.

"Harry," Ginny touched his shoulder lightly. "Harry's he's okay. He won't do it again."

Harry closed his eyes and took a moment to cool himself off.

"I'm really sorry dad," James II grabbed his father in a hug; they were around the same height, making them look like brothers. Harry pulled his son into him, sighing.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said honestly. James II pulled away and Harry turned towards the rest of the pitch.

"Sorry about that," He waved to the crowd and it started to fill with noise again.

"Are you alright?" Carnation asked placing a nervous hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." James II smiled down at her and she smiled back. When her back was turned he massaged the shoulder which had been pulled; Jake joined his side.

"You'll be okay mate." Jake told him, Rick and Stavros fell into place behind them as they all walked back up to the school.

"We would like to show you a few clips from the movies made off of these books if you don't mind." Harry announced. "The man who plays me is extremely short. In fact they're all a bit short, except for the amazing women who play Ginny and Hermione. Well in reference to the main people, the others are pretty spot on. Especially the man who plays Severus; the people to play my parents though, they're a bit old for the part since they were only 21 but we deal with it. The man who plays Sirius is actually a mentor to the man who plays me and they have a great friendship on and off set, which I find extremely cool.

"We'll show clips from the first movie until the eighth. The seventh book was turned into two movies. You'll also notice the actor to play Albus Dumbledore changes between the second and third movie because the first one died so they had to find a replacement. Also, the woman to play Professor Minerva McGonagall was diagnosed with Cancer while filming; she looks a bit haggard in some scenes because of the radiation treatment she was going through at the time. She was often wheeled around set in a wheel chair until she had to stand because she was so weak. The actors did a really amazing job, and it's quite amazing to see how they change through life and all that other stuff. Personally, the hair for me in the third movie was perfect, but it didn't stay that way for the rest of the movies. I was so… ugh. We'll show the movie trailers first to introduce you to them quicker."

: / / w w w . you tube watch ? v = L8 – e _ VdwAME (remove spaces)

They proceeded to watch several clips from the different movies, mostly the funny and heart wrenching clips. Once the clips were done Harry moved to the front again.

"Now that you've seen them in the movies, here are the actual actors!" Harry turned revealing a red carpet, which led to the front of the stage. "Please welcome, Daniel Radcliffe who played me!" Daniel Radcliffe walked down the red carpet a smile on his face. He waved to the crowd; Harry pulled him into a hug. "Emma Watson as Hermione Granger/Weasley!" Emma Watson came next. She was giggling slightly as she waved to the crowd. She hugged Harry was well before practically jumping on Daniel. He just grinned and hugged her back. "Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley!" A man with a small mustache came with his hands in his pockets. He was grinning and gave the crowd a half hearted wave. Emma jumped on Rupert as well when he came near, after his hug with Harry. Then he clapped Dan on the shoulder with a laugh. "Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley/Potter!" This girl was fairly pretty, and she had a wide smile. When she approached the first three it was quite obvious how much taller she was than Dan. "Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom!" He was HOT! This man gave the crowd a smirk when he reached the end. "Evanna Lynch as Luna Lovegood!" She was smiling widely and hugged her friends when she joined them. "Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore!" This man was extremely clean shaven. "Alan Rickman as Severus Snape!" It was a surprise to see Alan smiling. He had a huge grin on his face and extremely white hair. Harry gave the man a hug as well and they seemed to share a small joke. "Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall!" She was tall with wispy graying hair. "Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid!" The man was short, slightly shorter than Michael, which was surprising. "Warwick Davis as Filius Flitwick and Griphook!" The man was just the right height for the teacher and many people laughed at his size. "James and Oliver Phelps as Fred and George Weasley!" Two brunette twins came out with suspicious smirks on their faces. They had an arm around each other's shoulders and were smiling widely. "Mark Williams and Julie Walters as Arthur and Molly Weasley!" The couple, though not really together, were very cute together.

"The moment we all have been waiting for!" Harry called out. "THE MARAUDERS and their respective partners! Gary Oldman as Sirius Black!" Gary stepped out and they all stared. He had incredibly short hair and was wearing hipster glasses. He grinned at the crowd and Dan came over to give him a huge hug. "David Thewlis as Remus Lupin!" This man joined Gary and Dan and they began a conversation which soon had them all laughing together. David was shaking his head, and Alan came over to join in. "Natalia Tena as Nymphadora Tonks!" She seemed to be an average woman and was accepted readily by the group. "Timothy Spall as Peter Pettigrew!" There was some hissing at this, but the man took it in his stride and merely joined the growing group. "Adrian Rawlins as... JAMES POTTER!" The marauders roared together as the man came out. "Geraldine Somerville as Lily Potter!"

"Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy!" The young man who exited was extremely handsome. "Moving to Voldemort and his Death Eaters: Ralph Fiennes as Voldemort!" The man who came out was handsome with a full head of hair and a nose. "Helena Bonham Carter as Bellatrix Lestrange." The woman who came out was dressed strangely and her hair was tossed up messily on her head. She stuck out her tongue, pulling an evil grin as she came to the end of the carpet. "Jason Isaacs as Lucius Malfoy!" The man was extremely handsome and the crowd wasn't sure what to think of him. "Helen McCrory as Narcissa Malfoy!" The woman had both blond and black hair, which suited her.

"That's everyone we brought with us, so what would you like to know about them?" Harry conjured up chairs which the actors sat in.

They answered questions and chatted amicably for a while before Harry interrupted.

"Well, we'll all have to be going soon, so, actors, I'll change you into your costumes for one last time and then we'll head home." With a wave of Harry's wand their clothes changed to match those of the last movie. The group exclaimed in slight surprise as they stared down at the clothes and hair. Gary's glasses gone and replaced with contacts; Alan's hair long and black, with his long black cape and dark outfit. Helena in her revealing black dress; Ralph bald and without a nose, wearing his long gray dress like outfit. Michael with his long shimmering beard; Robbie towering over them all on his stilts.

"Never thought I'd wear this again," Dan exclaimed touching the make-up scar on his forehead.

"Try living with it." Harry suggested with a laugh.

"I don't really want to," Dan replied with a large smile.

"I missed this beard you know." Michael said stroking it and playing with the ends.

"I just got used to having a nose again." Ralph was touching his bald head and missing nose.

"I'm remembering just how hot this costume really was." Robbie announced patting it down, his beard making small crinkling noises.

"I like having the cape. I should permanently wear the cape." Alan joked with a large smile.

"I agree," Harry told him touching the fabric.

"HAHA!" Helena had taken the front of the crowd and was trying to find the highest point. "I loved being a mad witch! WHOO!"Helena ran around the stage a couple of times before stopping by Dan and placing a large kiss on his check. Dan pulled her into a sideward's hug, grinning the whole time.

The actors disappeared back behind the last white curtain and Harry turned to the crowd. His family and friends beginning to file back to the stage.

"The moment we all leave you'll forget everything that happened here. As well as the books. You'll remember no emotions or anything about what will happen in the future. It's best to keep the future like it is, but even if you won't remember it I don't want to leave a few things unsaid." Harry walked down from the stage and over to the Slytherin table. Severus stood as the boy approached. Once Harry was in front of him he pulled Severus into a hug. "Thank you for everything."

Harry then walked over to the Gryffindor table to the Marauders.

"Thank you for being a wonderful dad for the first year of my life. Take good care of mum." Harry told James who was beginning to tear up. Father and son hugged, then Harry turned to Lily and hugged her as well. "Thank you mum, for dying for me and letting me live. I love you and dad."

Harry walked around the table to Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

"Peter, I don't know your reasoning, but try and remember who I am when you're Ron's rat. Sirius, thank you for being the best Godfather you could for the two years of my life I could spend with you." Harry had tears streaming down his face as he hugged Sirius. Then he turned to Remus, "Thank you for being the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, for showing me my patronus and gifting me with Teddy as my Godson."

Most of the hall was crying by this point. Harry wiped his eyes and turned to the teachers table.

"To all the teachers that'll still be there when I'm there. I'm really sorry for all the trouble I'll cause." The hall broke out into laughter. Harry pulled out a small piece of mirror from his pocket. "Is everyone back?"

"Yeah they are, we've counted 'em all. No one is left behind." Ron's voice issued out of the small piece. Harry waved his wand and the elaborate sets and stage completely disappeared. There were no more curtains to hide anything, just a small blue doorway.

"Take it easy Hogwarts; I'll never forget meeting all of you. This short while with my parents has been amazing. I'm so glad to have come back. Some of you will see baby me in 1980. I hope you look forward to it." Harry turned his back on the crowd, sobs racking his body and stepped into the blue light. With a flash he was gone and everyone in the hall suddenly couldn't remember why they had gathered there.

"Lily Evans, will you go out with me?" James asked, this time Lily said yes. James smiled a wide smile while his friends cheered. Lily hugged the taller man, in the back of her mind she knew this was right, no matter what may become of them.

* * *

**Note: I must admit, I cried writing that ending. Also: Emily Creevey is quite possible before any of you start questioning it. Colin's younger brother Dennis was still quite ALIVE at the end of the war. Emily is simply Dennis' daughter and Colin's niece, though Colin never knew her. I hope you know where to go for those links. If they don't show the YouTube part of it anyway. I tried to get them to take in the best way I know how.**


End file.
